beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Archer Griffin C145S
Archer Gryph C145S is the name for a Balance-type Beyblade under the toyline, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G'' by Takara Tomy. It's product number is BBG-12 and was released as a Synchrom Booster on June 23rd, 2012. It is sold for approximately ¥893. Metal Stone Face: Gryph The Metal Stone Face, Gryph depicts the face of a "Griffin" coloured in blue and gold. It depicts the head of a Griffin above its wing wing with tattered feathers. It resembles the Eagle motif. Chrome Wheel: Gryph Similar to the Leone Wheel, Gryph consists of eight distinct sections. Four of them have spikes curved in a right-spin direction, and the other half of the sections mostly constitutes of straight boulders. One of the latter sections is however in the shape of an eagle head, with the orb from the Crystal Wheel showing right at the left border of the head. Crystal Wheel: Archer Archer has large curves from a bow protruding around one half of its circumference, with some fancy string details engraved in the rest of the design, notably where the crystal is located. Spin Track: Claw 145 (C145) *'Weight:' 3.2 grams A unique Track that has the claws on it to strike opponents underneath. The claws point straight out in battle due to the spin, and stay that way through the rest of the battle. Transcendent purple with checkered stickers, this Track helps to provide the Bey with good Defense. A low attacker like Screw Capricorne 90MF can attack the C145 track when used with Flame Fusion Wheel. It will make the Bey lose its Balance easily. '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2' Performance Tip: Sharp/Spike (S) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams The Sharp Bottom offers very little movement and as such provides no Attack potential. The pointed Tip allows for very little friction between the Bottom and the stadium surface, which helps prevent the loss of spin velocity. However, due to the fine nature of the Tip, the bottom is easily knocked off balance, and hence is outclassed by superior alternatives such as WD/SD/D/EWD/SWD. This Tip is outclassed and deemed pathetic among Stamina types. It is not as powerful as an ES, BS or any other Stamina type Performance Tips. Because of its poor balance, when used with C145, the Track usually touches the floor when hit with a strong Attack which will cause it to lose Stamina and Balance. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 Trivia *Archer Griff is the second Beyblade to have been released with the C145S combo. The first being Flame Sagittario C145S three years prior. *Similarly, Both beasts are also archers. *Archer Griff was previously believed to have the "Shinobi" Crystal Wheel after post Kai-V published on the WBO. *However, it was later proven that, during the prototype stages of the Bey, it did indeed have the Shinobi wheel and was changed at an unknown point. Origin The bey is based on the Gryphon, a mythical creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle.An archer is a person who uses a bow and arrow, a practitioner of archery. Gallery archer_gryph_3.jpg|Archer Gryph C145S Box $(KGrHqR,!hIE9rZ8Z5qMBP5Dk2QI2g~~60_12.jpg|Archer Gryph C145S real photo Archer Griff Bey.png|Archer Gryph C145S in the anime. Bruno and Archer Griff.png|Its owner, Shishiya Takanosuke holding it. Archer Griff Motif.png|Archer Gryph Motif. Archer Griff being scanned.png|Archer Gryph being scanned on Mal's laptop. griffs c145 analyzed.png|Archer Gryph's C145 being analyzed. Griff preparing a special move.png|Archer Gryph's motif in battle. Griff using its special move.png|Griff using it's Special Move. Griff beast.png|Archer Gryph's Beast: The Gryphon. Griff beast 2.png|Archer Gryph Beast. Griff beast about attack.png|Archer Gryph about to attack. References Category:Zero-G Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Balance Type Category:Beyblades Category:Zero-G Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Balance Type Category:Beyblades